The Forgotten Duck
by Dana1
Summary: Jesse's getting ready to go to the Eden Hall/Haden High Game NOTES: PART OF THE BROKEN BONES AND SHATTERED DREAMS SERIES. *Complete*


Title: The Forgotten Duck  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Summary: Poor Jesse was forgotten in D3. What was he up to?  
  
Time frame: D3. This fic is a part of the Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams series. It falls between Never Let Them See You're Hurt and The Test of Friendship. To be technical it takes place right before The Test of Friendship.  
  
Author's note: It was inspired by a comment made by Saturniia saying that Jesse wasn't in enough fics. With the exception of Revenge of Varsity, Jesse has been a major part in all of my fics. Course I could change that…hmm.  
  
Second author's note: This is from Jesse's POV.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no one. They all belong to Disney.  
  
MAJOR SPOILERS: Never Let Them See You're Hurt. Also spoilers of the beginning of The Test of Friendship.  
  
I looked around my room deciding what I was going to bring to Eden Hall with me. I wasn't moving in until Sunday but I needed to figure it out before then. I was going to the game tonight and my parents have something planned tomorrow. Wouldn't everyone be surprised to find out I was coming to Eden Hall?  
  
Coach Gordon Bombay came to see me a few days ago asking if I had changed my mind about not going to Eden Hall. I told him I didn't think I had. He told me what he knew about what the Ducks went through so far this year. I was mad at myself for not being able to go to Hans' funeral. My family had been away for two weeks. My dad won a vacation. I wish I had been home. Hans and his brother were nice.  
  
Coach didn't say much about my best friend, Adam Banks. But what I got from it Banks was having a hard time at the school. He has been my best friend for four years. He may be a rich kid, or what we call cake eater, but he's got more problems then the rest of us combined! When I start school Monday, him and me are going to have a lot to talk about.  
  
I look around my room and my eyes fall on the gold medal hanging from my bulletin board. The Junior Goodwill Games had been the best summer of my life. We won a gold medal, and Adam and I ended up in the hospital. Well we were in it for less then two hours. It wasn't our fault anyway. Thirteen Icelanders cornered us and we didn't stand a chance. Since I've known him, he's been in the hospital twice. A third time he had to have his wrist x-rayed there. He's a great hockey player but he is injured too much. Again, it's not his fault that they target him.  
  
There's our state championship individual trophy. Four years ago I never dreamed we could win a state championship, much less the Junior Goodwill Games. We were a terrible team before Bombay showed up. The closest game we ever played was losing 5-0 and Charlie almost scored a goal. Then Banks was put on our team and he helped us. However, he and I weren't friends then as we are now. I didn't like him. But I realized after he got hurt that he was more of a duck then I ever gave him credit for. Now we are best friends.  
  
I looked at my math textbook from the public school I had been going to. I'd have to give it to my parents to return it. I forgot to give it back today. I'm not going to miss that school. It was terrible to go to a high school without my friends. I even missed Dwayne. I didn't play hockey at the school so I found school boring. When Bombay asked me to reconsider signing the contract, I decided it was time to go back to playing hockey. I would be with my friends. Banks used to say hockey was his life. I think hockey is a large part of my life also.  
  
There was a knock on the door. My mother told me that if I was still going to the game tonight we had to leave now. I'd pack when I got home.  
  
It was going to be fun watching the Ducks play. But I'm not going to like sitting in the stands watching. I took a seat in the bleachers a few rows down from where Charlie's mother was sitting.  
  
I was ready to watch the game.  
  
***  
  
This continues in The Test of Friendship. Hope you all liked. 


End file.
